December 12th 2012
by CierraTheAlaskanDragonSlayer
Summary: December 12th, 2012. There's only one way for May to party… capture her boyfriend and friends and drag them to the beach! But Drew has no care for that, all he wants is kisses from his girlfriend. CS fluff.


Hi guys! Happy 12/12/12! :D So…. I JUST thought if this right NOW! Like I'm trying this today and I'm posting it today. :P Well…. I guess I'll just get typing to the story.. Drew will be a little OOC like he usually is in my one-shots, but that's okay because being OOC is good for him, and healthy even.

Disclaimer:

I do NOT own Pokémon, or Drew's hair made of grass. ;)

_Wednesday, December 12__th__ 2012_

"Omg! Drew wake up it's 12 12 12 today!" May said excitingly as she swung Drew's bedroom door open. She ran over to him and jumped on his bed and started shaking him awake.

Drew eyes flung open as he realized she was in his room. "What are you doing in here?!" He shouted as he immediately sat up revealing his bare chest.

May didn't seem fazed by his chest at all and replied. "Pfft. Your mom let me in," she said waving her hand dismissingly.

"I'm going to kill her," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh stop being such a grumpy pants," May commanded as she jutted her bottom lip out into a pot Drew thought was extremely cute. Then May's pout suddenly became a bright smile. "Today's 12 12 12 Drew! C'mon let's go wake up Ash and Misty so we can spend the day together!"

"What's so special about 12 12 12?" he questioned.

May gasped and put a hand over her mouth. She slowly put it down and answered him. "Drew! How could you NOT know what 12 12 12 is?! It's December 12th 2012! That's three twelve's in a row! It will _never _happen again! We have to celebrate it!" She replied dramatically.

"You woke me up at seven in the morning _just _because it will never be December 12th 2012 ever again? What the hell May?" Drew sighed and lied back down in his bed as an attempt to fall back asleep. Like May would ever let that happen.

"_Drew,_" she whined. She knew that if he saw her pout that he wouldn't be able to resist. It works every time. But this time he turned to the other direction so he couldn't see her adorable pout. So she climbed into his bed with him and got right into his face. "_Pwease? _I'll give you a kiss." She bribed.

"How about you give me a kiss then leave me alone?" he suggested.

She shook her head. "No. How about I give you _two _kisses and you get up?" She smiled flirtatiously.

"How about three kisses and you have a deal?" He smirked.

"Fine," she grumbled before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him lightly. It only lasted for about three seconds before she pulled away and smiled at him.

"The next one has to be longer," He commanded with a pout of his own. "That was _way _too short for my liking."

"You just can't resist my beautiful lips can you?" she joked.

"Don't you get cocky, now. It should be _you _who can't resist _my _lips." He said with a smirk before kissing her passionately.

She was the first to pull away again, and her cheeks were dusted in red. "Geez you just kissed me like we haven't kissed in a year." She said with a roll of her sapphire eyes as she tried to push her blush down.

He smiled when he saw her blush. Her blush was just too cute. "Well not including the three second kiss before this one, I haven't gotten a kiss from you in almost a week." He retorted smartly.

"Shut up," she said irritated. Then she smirked, "Or you won't be getting a third kiss."

"Oh, yeah? Too late." He rolled over so he was hovering over her before kissing her again. It soon became a mini make-out session before they got interrupted much to Drew's dismay.

"Drew, May! Come get some breakfast!" they heard his Mrs. Hayden call from downstairs.

He pulled away cursing under his breath. "I said _three _kisses, _not _fifty."

"Too bad. And if you _really _wanted me to stop you would have pushed me away so don't give me that crap." He smirked when he saw her blush and rolled off of her and stood up. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a green T-shirt before slipping it on, while just leaving his Flygon pajama pants on.

"Your mean," she pouted while climbing out of his bed and brushed out the wrinkles on her shirt.

"Aw, come here." He opened up his arms for her to come into. She walked over to him still pouting and went into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she put her head on his chest, still leaving her arms by her sides. He lifted her head up and pecked the bridge of her nose. She smiled at him while blushing a light pink. He chuckled at her before grabbing her hand and walking downstairs to eat breakfast.

"You two are so cute!" Mrs. Hayden squealed when she saw her son and his girlfriend come down the stairs hand and hand.

Drew rolled his eyes while May just blushed and smiled at Mrs. Hayden. "Hello to you too Mom." Drew greeted sarcastically.

"Oh you be quiet. It's not my fault you two are so adorable." She retorted in a matter-of-fact-tone.

After having breakfast with Mrs. Hayden May and Drew decided it was time to go wake up Ash and Misty now. Ash and Misty are _not _morning people so they knew they were still sleeping.

"First lets got to Ash's house. I have the _perfect _way to wake him up, and plus, we need to give Misty as much sleep as possible. I don't want her to be grouchy all day, you?" May said as she and Drew started walking to Ash's house hand in hand.

"That's probably a good idea. So, what is this '_perfect _way to wake him up'?"

"You'll see." May replied with a smile.

Drew and May just arrived at the Ketchum residence and were now heading upstairs to Ash's room. May tip-toed into his room and went right next to his ear and shouted. "Ash! Misty got a new boyfriend!" she quickly ran away and took a spot next to Drew.

Ash shot up from his bed and screamed, "What?! She never even told me we broke up!"

Drew and May started laughing hysterically. May started laughing so hard that tears were rolling down her cheeks when she saw his Care Bear boxer shorts.

"Why are you laughing?! Misty broke up with me and you have the nerve to _laugh_?!" Ash asked starting to get angry.

"Ash… Misty… didn't break…. Up… with you.." May said in between laughs. "I.. just made it up… to wake you up. And… the reason I'm… laughing… so hard… is because… your w-wearing… Car… Care Bear… boxers!" She managed to get out in between her cute laughs.

"You guys are so mean!" Ash said with a blush as he realized, he was, in fact, wearing Care Bear boxers. He ran to the closet and put on a pair of pants and a red T-shirt, and put on his red and white hat.

"But you love us regardless." May said with a smile.

May, Drew and Ash were just arriving at Misty's house. Ash pulled out a key from under the mat and unlocked the front door. "Be right back," he told Drew and May. They both nodded and sat down on the porch to wait for Ash.

Ash ran up the stairs and opened Misty's door to her room quietly. He walked over to her bed to see her sleeping peacefully. He smiled at her sleeping figure and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Misty, it's time to get up. May and Drew decided we're going to the beach today to celebrate December 12th, 2012 ." He murmured into her ear with a sweet gentle voice.

"Hmm? Oh hi Ash," Misty said tiredly. Ash was the only person she wouldn't lash out at when he woke her up. "Wait! Did you say beach?! What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" she said instantly awake. She pushed Ash out of her room so she could change.

Ash, Misty, May, and Drew just arrived at the beach and were now setting up a place for all their belongings to go.

"Misty and I will be right back. We're going to go change." May said with a wave as she and Misty went to the changing rooms. May came out in a red bikini and Misty came out in a cerulean blue bikini. They walked back to the boys who were gawking at them. "Eyes up here, Drew" May said with a laugh.

Drew shook his head and blushed a tiny bit, it was barely noticeable. "Sorry, I've never seen you in a bikini before."

"Whatever," May laughed. "C'mon let's go in the water!" May dragged Drew over to the ocean and they somehow got into a water fight.

Misty walked up to Ash before placing a soft kiss on his lips. "What was that for?" Ash asked with a blush on his cheeks.

Misty smiled at him. "I needed kiss. Problem?"

"N-no! It's just, we don't normally kiss."

Misty laughed and nodded her head. "I guess that's true. C'mon let's go join May and Drew. We can't let them have all the fun!" Misty and Ash ran over to the water hand in hand and joined May and Drew in their water fight.

**Okay, I know that that was a LAME ending, but I couldn't really think of anything! And I'm supposed to be doing schoolwork right now, so now I'm behind and I have to catch up. I REALLY wanted to get this up today since it 12/12/12 today. So here ya go! I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, and if it was completely lame. :P PLEASE drop a review though! :D **

**~CeeCee~**


End file.
